Cronicas del Profeta y otras diversas
by Y2R-Aguilar
Summary: Cuando los ancestros caminaban anteriormente en Alternia habia uno de ellos que llevaba consigo las ideas de su maestro, he aqui un detalle de muchas historias contadas alrededor de el y de otros mas
1. Preludio

**Crónicas del Profeta y otras varias.  
Capítulo 1: Preludio**

Hace tiempo caminaba entre los trolls un ser que en tiempos de guerra era el mas valiente de los caballeros y en los de paz era el mas tranquilo de los ermitaños, su nombre casi nadie lo recuerda, al principio lo llamaron "El Joven Paladin" pero todos lo conocerían como "El Profeta", pero primero hablemos del que seria el principal protagonista durante esta y otras historias vayase a saber cuantas serán.

Nacido en las inhóspitas montañas heladas de Alternia el pequeño troll que seria el Profeta fue criado por su lusus, un poderoso fénix, hasta que cumplido el año de edad de la pequeña larva su cuidador termino consumiéndose en fuego hasta quedar hecho cenizas, algo habitual en estas criaturas fascinantes, dejando al pequeño solo, sin quien le cuidase, solo la voz de un ser todopoderoso seria el motor que lo haría sobrevivir en esos duros parajes.

Pasados el equivalente a 13 años terrestres aquel trol crecio y se fortalecio a pesar de esa soledad para luego soltarse al mundo y explorarlo, un tiempo decidio enlistarse en el ejercito planetario y en apenas unos días logro pasar de "recluta ignorable" a "combatiente honorable", sus virtudes y talentos quedaron denotados en el campo de batalla, derrotando enemigos y perdonando a otros, peleando siempre en primera línea y nunca retrocediendo, se puede decir que era una mezcla de cada caballero de los muchos legendarios que existieron en la historia humana. A pesar de todo esto y de pasar años en las filas del ejercito se sentía vacio, por lo que después de servir en mil y un batallas pidió ser licenciado, petición concedida, y marcho al desierto a buscar algo que lo llenara por dentro… y lo encontró.

Aquel troll se llamaba "El Sufridor", un sangre mutante que predicaba la idea de igualdad de sangres, un dia se topo con el y el mismo troll lo vio y le pregunto si estaba bien, Thule no se inquieto y le pidió que si podía hablar con el, petición que el Sufridor acepto. Ya en privado los dos comenzaron a hablar, Thule le dijo que desde que quedo huérfano a temprana edad se sentía solo, aunque el ingreso al ejercito lo doto de fama se sentía vacio, no había nada que lo llenara, que lo sacara de esa perpetua melancolía hasta que Sufridor le detuvo y le dijo por que había venido Thule a el y simplemente contesto "también quede huérfano, pero una bondadosa mujer que debía cuidar a una larva madre me encontró y me crio como a su propio hijo, era un sangre mutante y ella sangre jade pero eso no importo, igual me cuido" y asi le explico que la sangre no dedia ser motivo para discriminar al prójimo y Thule maravillado por la lengua del Sufridor pidió seguirlo y aquel contestándole "Toma tu espada y sígueme" vio como aquel sangre naranja se volvió un seguidor mas de su circulo, desde entonces el camino para volverse "El Profeta" había comenzado.

Pasaron años y meses en los cuales Thule seguía a su maestro, a quien escuchaba atentamente y cuidaba con su vida, hasta que un dia todo ese deleite de paz termino. Un cierto y triste dia Sufridor fue aprehendido, enjuiciado y mas tarde ejecutado, la Madre Dolorosa, aquella sangre jade que cuido al Sufridor lloraba desconsoladamente al ver que el troll al que amaba mas que a un hijo yacia sin vida encadenado y con flechas en el costado, Thule simplemente fue a ella y la consolo, el resto del circulo tuvo diferente destino y mientras dejaba que Madre llenara su hombro de lagrimas el exclamo "Juro llevar su mensaje hasta el infinito, es una promesa". Despues de ver morir a su maestro Thule se sento debajo de una roca y rasgando parte de sus vestiduras y trazo una especie de cruz en ella para luego con un poco de sangre de Sufridor bendecir su martillo, para entonces se puso de pie y sin mas carga que su martillo, un libro en blanco y una fe firme como una espada decidió dejar de llorar y empezar a cumplir su promesa marchando hacia el desierto para meditar y asi poder empezar su labor, en pocas palabras, había muerto "El Joven Paladin" y había nacido "El Profeta de la Verdad"


	2. El Primer Hermano

**Crónicas del Profeta y otras Varias.  
Capítulo 2: El primer hermano**

Ha pasado tiempo desde que Sufridor dejo este mundo y ahora el Profeta meditando en medio del desierto ha pasado por varis pruebas, al hambre, a la tentación, pero su fe seguía igual a como él lo quiso, firme como la más filosa de las espadas, días y noches, meses y años pasaron para que esa mente revuelta que el tenia se pudiera consolidar, ya había tomado el tiempo suficiente, era turno de lanzarse al mundo.

El primer lugar donde llego fue una enorme biblioteca que diviso desde el horizonte, al entrar en ella quedo completamente abobado, en ella se encontraban millardos de libros, este lugar contenía prácticamente todo el saber del universo… menos algo, el mensaje de su maestro y fue ahí cuando se topó con un misterioso personaje. Accidentalmente había tirado varios libros lo que provoco que un troll de sangre carmesí se fijara en él y lo regañara por tan bruta acción, el simplemente se disculpó y el troll pregunto su nombre, él se decía "Profeta" de apellido Thule y aquel que lo interrogaba se llamaba "Archivador" de apellido Cozzdi, el simplemente suspiro y siguió con su trabajo, al ver que caía el sol Thule le pregunto a Cozzdi si podía quedarse en la biblioteca, su anfitrión sin mucho interés accedió y así el Profeta paso la noche con aquel bibliotecario.

Ya era de noche y Thule no podía dormir, pero de pronto escucho ruidos extraños y al caminar un poco vio a Cozzdi practicando algo misterioso, observo más detalladamente y vio que era magia, curioso, decidió acercarse a Cozzdi y este sorprendido se detuvo y de inmediato le pregunto a Thule que rayos hacia despierto, el Profeta luego pidió hablar con el calmada mente, Archivador suspiro y accedió. Frente a una fogata los dos sentados en el suelo se pusieron a platicar tranquilamente, Cozzdi le explico a Thule el porqué de esa magia, era una clase casi desconocida llamada "Magia de Sangre", la cual estaba en el catálogo de magia oscura, muy poderosa pero igual de peligrosa y que además le costaba mucho poder, solo con practica podía controlar esa clase de magia, pero sin querer destruir su posesión más valiosa que eran los libros.

Después Thule tomo su turno y le dijo "cada quien lleva un lastre que lo marcara de por vida, pero podemos sacarle provecho, puedo ayudarte" y Cozzdi pregunto cómo lo haría, el Profeta le respondió simplemente "ven, toma tus libros… y sígueme", es todo lo que le pudo decir, le dijo que puede ganar con estar junto a él, control y voluntad sobre sus poderes además de obtener más libros para llenar su colmena. Después de un rato Archivador lo pensó y después de un suspiro decidió aceptar, pero antes decidieron pasar la noche en la colmena ya que ambos estaban agotados y así sucedió.

A la mañana siguiente el Profeta preparo sus cosas para salir pero vio a Archiver ahí quieto, sentado en el suelo, como si nada le hiciera algo, entonces él se acercó y le pregunto a su huésped el porqué de ese estado y el respondió que nunca había dejado su colmena, dentro de ella era feliz y no tenía problema, el problema era allá afuera donde nunca había estado y a lo que le temía pues nunca había salido de casa. Luego de un rato de seguir en esa posición el Profeta lo levanto y le explico que el al igual temía del exterior pero se armó de muchísimo valor y dio un paso adelante hacia afuera de su colmena, para después acostumbrarse para luego decirle "si no me hubiera atrevido ni siquiera estaría aquí para empezar". Luego de pensarlo Cozzdi le pidió a Thule acompañarle hasta la puerta de su casa y le apoyara a dar unos pasos afuera, Archivador tenia miedo pero apenas puso un pie fuera de la puerta no sintió nada, Profeta le sonrio y de inmediato dieron mas pasos juntos, Archivador apenas había superado su miedo y lo había logrado, agradeció a Thule pero el le dijo que no le diera las gracias, si no a Sufridor, quien le dio fuerza a Cozzdi para lograr esos pasos, por ultimo Thule fue por las cosas de ambos y tras despedirse ambos de la colmena Cozzdi empezaron su viaje.

Asi fue como el Profeta se ganó al primer hermano, el Archivador, le vendrían otros más en el camino y que estarían dispuestos a seguirlo a él hasta el fin de los tiempos, pero esa es otra historia.


	3. El Dragón

**Crónicas del Profeta y otras Varias.  
Capítulo 3: El dragón**

Tras varios meses El Profeta y El Archivador han caminado por buena parte del mundo y con ellos se les unieron dos nuevos integrantes, La Irrompible (The Unbroken) Kyreen que es una troll rebelde pero leal y La Intocable (The Untochable) Arcabi cuya belleza y tacto eran envidiadas, el grupo viaja hacia una aldea donde tendrían una de sus primeras gestas que se contara a continuación.

Al llegar a la aldea los 4 ven a los habitantes que están formados y que aquella fila llega hasta un altar dedicado a una extraña criatura, el Profeta extrañado se acerca a ellos y les pregunta el porqué de la fila y el altar, a lo que uno de los más viejos del lugar les empieza a contar la historia. Hace siglos el pueblo vivía en paz y tranquilidad hasta que un dragón apareció, destruyo el lugar y muchos de sus habitantes muertos, por lo que para evitar eso deciden dar una ofrenda anual para evitar ese ciclo. Después de la historia el anciano les decía que vivían con temor, tanto que hasta el altasangre que los gobernaba huyo cobardemente, esto hizo que Thule se levantara y alzando su martillo dijo a los lugareños "no temáis hermanos míos, no tienen por qué temer de una criatura que busca placer en vuestro sufrimiento, yo he de ayudarlos, porque hay un ser que creen en vosotros y si creen en el también seréis salvos, creyendo tendrán la fuerza para vencer el miedo que yo he de vencer al dragón para que nunca más sientan miedo más tengan abundancia y felicidad" concluye el Profeta.

Tras este discurso el pueblo, con la moral levantada empieza a vitorear pero el Profeta dice que aún no es tiempo de celebrar, si no de mantener la guardia, para lo cual decide armarse para enfrentar a la criatura. después de un rato se apresta listo para enfrentar al dragón pero mira a Archiver que no quiere siquiera mirarlo de lejos, recordando que su compañero le teme al fuego y como los dragones son animales escupe fuego decide encomendarle a Archiver y Untouchable que cuiden de la gente (o al menos Arcabi cuidar de Cozzdi) mientras Prophet y Unbroken marchan hacia la guarida del dragón, tras dejar el pueblo Untouchable da sus oraciones para que ambos (especialmente Thule) salgan vivos y regresen con ellos.

Después de rato de caminar Thule y Kyreen llegan a la cueva del dragon donde lo esperan, unos minutos después deciden entrar y tras resbalar ambos llegan al corazón de la cueva, encontrando huesos y restos de cadáveres además de enormes tesoros y al fondo el dragon despertando listo para reclamar su botín, los dos dan un paso hacia atrás y es el propio Profeta el que pisa una piedra que se cruje y despierta al monstruo, ya había empezado el asunto. Después de despertar el dragón diviso a los dos intrusos y con un feroz rugido intenta expulsar al Profeta y a la Irrompible, pero ellos ni se inmutan, solo Kyreen su traga saliva y saca su guitarra-hacha así como Thule su inseparable martillo, el dragón empieza y lanza fuego sacando a aquellos dos de la cueva donde lo esperan pacientemente para atacarlo, el dragón sale y de inmediato los dos le caen encima, Kyreen le intenta cortar el cuello pero su piel escamosa es casi tan dura como el acero mientras Thule intenta romperle la cabeza a martillazos, pero es el dragón que toma acción y sacudiéndose los quita de encima y de inmediato les lanza fuego, mientras tanto Intocable y Archivador esperan por sus amigos pero se preocupan al ver las explosiones muy al fondo del bosque.

El dragón avanzaba y los caballeros no podían hacer nada, pero Unbroken pensó en enviarlo al barranco y así tendrían mejor ventaja, Profeta consideraba ese día demente y arriesgado pero dado la situación no quedo de otra. Con el dragón en el abismo decidieron caerle encima pero los recibió con un chorro de fuego que los dejo maltrechos en el suelo mientras el dragón logro zafarse de las rocas que lo tenían atrapado y con salvajes golpes de sus garras los envió contra las paredes del acantilado haciendo que las rocas hicieran su parte contra los héroes.

En el suelo Thule y Kyreen observan a un dragón que los tenía en la mira, entonces Unbroken piensa una idea, que Thule aprovechando el terreno al que cayeron le diera sendos martillazos mientras ella con su hacha-guitarra lo degollaba, idea que le agrado a Thule y con un choque de puños de ambos empezaron a ejecutar su plan. El dragón avanzaba ferozmente hacia el troll de sangre naranja mientras en un saliente la de sangre azul oscuro esperaba pacientemente el momento justo, Thule se armó de suficiente valor empezó a subir por una de las garras del dragón, al cual dio sendos golpes con su martillo, acto seguido Kyreen cayó por sorpresa sobre el dragón y con su hacha decapito al dragón, logrando ambos derrotarlo, ya cansados y heridos empezaron a cargar y llevar la cabeza del monstruo hacia la aldea, el asunto llego a su fin.

Al llegar a la aldea el pueblo los recibió jubilosos, Cozzdi y Arcabi abrazaron a sus amigos, para luego unirse a la celebración que acabo en una gran cena y con las palabras del Profeta "el miedo es inevitable pero es el corazón el que te arma de valor para vencer ese miedo" y con estas palabras el grupo celebro y le dieron a la aldea su primera noche de paz en siglos.


	4. La Doncella y el Paladin

**Crónicas del Profeta y Otras Varias.  
Capítulo 4: La Doncella y el Paladín**

Tras viajar miles de kilómetros, de pueblo en pueblo, el grupo decide acampar en el bosque, mientras Unbroken y Archiver duermen Untouchable se queda mirando a Prophet que meditaba a la luz de la luna, la joven seguidora del Profeta se le acerca tímidamente queriendo entablar una conversación con él.

-¿eh Thule? –pregunta Untochable a Prophet.  
-¿Qué ocurre Arcabi?  
-Simplemente he tenido unas dudas acerca de esto.  
-¿De esto?  
-Sí, tu mensaje, tu deber.

Así fue como la joven troll empezó la larga conversación con Thule, el simplemente se sentó en un tronco al igual que ella, que también aunque cansada desea oír el porqué de su misión.

-Dime, ¿cómo fue que empezó esto del "Camino del Profeta"? –pregunto La Intocable al Profeta.  
-Simplemente empezó cuando deje de ser un soldado, me sentía vacío por dentro pero luego lo vi a él.  
-¿A quién?  
-Al Sufridor, pensé que solo era un pregonero de esperanza, pero era más que eso, era un mensajero de paz, de libertad e igualdad, era un libertador.  
-Decidiste seguirlo.  
-Asi es, simplemente lo seguí, supe enseguida mi lugar, cuando el murió jure ante el lugar de su martirio que continuaría su obra, aun con mi vida en riesgo.  
-¿Y lo hiciste?  
-Si no lo hubiera hecho no estaríamos aquí para empezar. –soltar una risa.

La noche seguía y la joven doncella seguía curiosa sobre Thule y sus ideas, todavía sentados en el tronco la chica seguía platicando con su amigo.

-Y dime, he tenido curiosidad por tu martillo, me dijiste que lo forjaste con los botines, condecoraciones y trofeos que ganaste… pero creo que hay algo más… ¿qué es?  
-Lo diré, sangre del Sufridor, tome un poco de su sangre y la mezcle con esos metales fundidos, santificando el arma y bautizándole como "Martillo de la Palabra"  
-Pero pasaste por mucho por el desierto.  
-Así es, hambre, sed, sueño, cansancio, pero aunque eso debilito mi carne endureció mi espíritu, resistí a las tentaciones que los demonios me hacían y logre llegar a un punto de mi mente que nunca podía alcanzar en los ratos normales pero si meditando.  
-Eh si… como sea. –se levanta Untouchable.

La chica en tono de aburrimiento se dirige a dormir pero escucha caer una gota, no había lluvia pero sintió un sollozo, era el Profeta que se sentía melancólico, la chica procede a preguntarle.

-¿Qué te pasa Thule? –pregunto Arcabi.  
-Tengo mis dudas  
-¿Dudas? ¿Cuáles?  
-Solo que… no se… no sé si estoy haciendo lo correcto a veces.  
-¿Lo correcto?  
-Sí, continuar con la labor de mi maestro, tengo miedo de que algún día si me ajustician por llevar ideas que atenten contra este orden les suceda algo a Archiver, Unbroken o a ti mi querida Untouchable, que a mí me torturen, quemen mi cuerpo y lancen mi nombre al olvido, pero no me perdonaría que sufrieras por mi culpa, por eso me pregunto si hago lo correcto.  
-Pues… eso no sabría decirte.  
-Además… no sé qué pueda decir ante los demás, yo sé que mi maestro estará ahí para cuando lleve su mensaje a todos los trolls pero también sé que no contare con él, me quedare congelado como estatua y me ignoraran o me golpearan.  
-Calma  
-Tengo miedo de defraudarlos a todos, a los que me siguen, a los que me odian, a ustedes, a mi maestro… a mí mismo, a ti. –llorar.

Al verlo derramar sus lágrimas la joven Arcabi se pega a él y lo abraza suavemente, mirando la luna lo calma y le empieza a decir.

-Tú no vas a defraudarme, si así fuera no estaría aquí para empezar.  
-¿Tu lo crees? –dejar el sollozo.  
-Sí, yo creo en ti y en tu mensaje, soy capaz de seguirte hasta el fin del mundo, incluso al mas alla si asi lo quisiese tu maestro.  
-¿De verdad?  
-Claro, nunca vas a defraudarme y nunca lo harás, nadie se defraudara contigo, creerán en tu mensaje, si tu maestro creyó en si tú también, cree en ti Profeta, que yo también creeré no solo en ti, si no en mí, al igual que todos nosotros, así que deja de llorar y anímate, falta mucho tramo por seguir.  
-Bueno… si tú lo dices, seguiré mi obra, si eso me cuesta la vida quisiera que cayeras conmigo.  
-Así será, bueno cariño, ya hay que ir a dormir, descansa.

La Intocable le da un beso en la mejilla y marcha a dormir, Thule siente su mejilla y sonríe, mira el firmamento y citando en voz muy baja unas palabras que le dijo su maestro se duerme, la noche había terminado.


	5. El Encuentro

Crónicas del Profeta y otras diversas.  
Capítulo 5: Encuentro

El Profeta y sus amigos habían llegado a otro pueblo donde llevaban las enseñanzas del Sufridor, pero después de una declamatoria relacionada una sangre jade de apariencia algo madura se presentó ante el sangre naranja y le pidió conversar con él en privado, enseguida Thule llevo a la curiosa invitada a un cuarto donde empezó la conversación.

-¿y para que me solicitáis hermana mía? –le pregunto Profeta a la extraña.  
-Vengo de parte de alguien que, seguramente, conoces. –le responde la chica.  
-Y con todo respeto ¿de quién me habla?  
-Todo a su vez Profeta, todo a su vez.

Tras haber pedido te la sangre jade, el Profeta decide preguntarle quien era la troll que pidió hablar con él a solas.

-¿Quién sois vos?  
-Me llamo "The Voiceless", he oído de ti, filosóficamente apoyo tu causa pero no quiero arriesgarme a ser tu seguidora.  
-¿Y… de parte de quien habías venido?  
-De Madre Dolorosa señor Profeta. –El profeta escupe el té en dirección a la pared.  
-¿La Dolorosa? ¿Vienes de parte de la sacra Madre Dolorosa?  
-Así es… tal y como te lo digo, y ella me pregunto por ti  
-¿Por mí? ¿Para qué?  
-Es que desde que… tu maestro abandono este mundo… ella se siente un poco alicaída, hasta que supo que tú continuaste sus enseñanzas.  
-Oh… pues sabía que eso pasaría  
-Ella dice que aunque no hablo mucho contigo ella está orgullosa de ti… de todo lo que has hecho, la gente que te oye hablar con pasión, los seguidores que tienes, de todo lo que ella sabe de ti hasta ahora.  
-Eso me llena de ánimo… hace tiempo que no la veo, pero bueno, ya el Emperador decidirá cuándo podremos reencontrarnos.  
-Oh y me dijo que te diera esto. –darle una caja de madera fina.  
-¿y qué es?  
-Abridlo  
-Es… ¡un Halo de Hierro! –abrir caja y sacar artilugio de ella.  
-Así es, una sagrada reliquia bendecida por Dolorosa y por tu maestro, Sufridor, colocaos sobre vuestra cabeza y contareis con protección divina, todos los ataques hasta el más letal no serán más que miserables rasguños con el puesto.  
-Dile que muchas gracias  
-De nada Thule. –mirarlo que saca una lagrima  
-Gracias.  
-¿Estas bien?  
-Si lo estoy, es que, bueno… tienes tiempo.  
-Si lo tuviera no estaría aquí, pero bueno.  
-Solo necesito un minuto… solo uno.

Tras un rato de meditación Thule invita a Voiceless junto con sus hermanos y se sientan frente a una fogata, el Profeta, acostado en el suelo se pone a hablar.

-Hermanos, tengo que hablarles  
-¿Y ahora que ocurre Thule? –le pregunta Unbroken.  
-Dinos. –habla Untouchable.  
-Desde que empece mi misión al principio me estimulaba y emocionaba, me encontraba en una perfecta alegría, pero a la vez me hacía pensar si hacia lo correcto o no, pero ahora… con el pasar del tiempo pienso que se vuelve.  
-¿Más puro? –dice Archiver.  
-¿Más sencillo? –agrega Untouchable.  
-¿Más aburrido? –dice Unbroken.  
-Si, las dos cosas, menos aburrido, siento que he ido a un punto donde el espíritu, la mente y el cuerpo son uno.  
-Cierto, es cierto pero melancolico. –responde Archiver.  
-Y no sin precio. –agrega Voiceless.  
-Ya no soy como un troll común, soy más un mensajero, de algo que puede cambiar a nuestro mundo… y aunque mi vida esté en riesgo por eso y me quiera pasar factura… al menos estaré al lado de ustedes, y mi maestro aunque no esté con nosotros en vida nos está protegiendo desde donde quiera que esté él y la Dolorosa, que me ha dado sus bendiciones con una reliquia, sabe la labor que estoy haciendo y que se enorgullece de seguir los pasos de alguien a quien ella amor como si fuera su hijo.  
-Thule tu discurso fue largo, pero lo resumiré… estaremos contigo… hasta el fin del tiempo. –le dice Unbroken.  
-Igual yo con vosotros.  
-Le… le diré a Dolorosa que le envías tus saludos y que gracias por el halo. –Voiceless conmovida se levanta y limpia sus lágrimas.

La sangre jade se despide del grupo del Profeta y parte a donde Dolorosa, mientras tanto Thule agrega a su armadura el distinguido y valioso obsequio que le dejo la cuidadora de su maestro, a quien el está decidido a no perder, al día siguiente el Profeta y los demás que le seguían dejan el pueblo y se aventuran al agreste, ¿Cuál será su siguiente destino? No lo sabremos.


	6. La Inquisidora

Crónicas del Profeta y otras diversas.  
Capítulo 6: La Inquisidora.

El Profeta de la Verdad tenía seguidores y gente que lo estimaba y quería, pero también tenía enemigos y personas que deseaban silenciarlo de manera permanente, especialmente altasangres, pero de todos ellos, solo había uno que deseaba su muerte más que nadie en el mundo, su infame nombre seria conocido como "El Imperator"

Un cierto día recluto a una joven altasangre que tenía una reputación de ser una autentica cazadora de criminales aunque a diferencia su nombre no era muy conocido, simplemente le conocían como "La Inquisidora", en fin. Ese día Imperator llamo a la Inquisidora a su despacho y conociendo la reputación e impresionante talento de la joven le encargo una misión triste.

-¿Me llamo maestro Imperator? –abrió la puerta Inquisidora y pregunto a Imperator sentado en su escritorio.  
-Si... cuéntame para que sirves. –respondió Imperator.  
-Quería preguntarle sobre un caso que me asigno... ¿Quién el "Profeta de la Verdad"? –El Imperator busca sus papeles y les tira un folder-  
-Alguien que hará que beforus se tiña de colores.  
-Le trae ganas a ese baja sangre  
-¿Ganas? No... Su existencia me es molesta por el daño que causa tanto al sistema Cómo las múltiples muertes que pongo bajo sus pies. Me deja sin mano de obra y derrama sangre ¿sabes los costos que esto implica para la salud? ¿Todo el sistema? La cantidad de grist absurda que me hace gastar sólo por alzar espadas de manera absurda y estúpida. Es un iletrado.  
-Pues el solo mata monstruos y gente peligrosa para ambos, según los registros es de los mejores guerreros que tuvo su Ilustrísima.  
-Jajajajaja -se ríe y ajusta sus lentes y tira otro expediente- mis fieles compañeros los cuales fueron heridos por el o alguien de su ejército de imbéciles por defender que el hemospectrum existe fisiológicamente por algo. No se toman ni la molestia de oír...  
-Y quieres que yo lo atrape ¿Por qué?  
-Es obvio.  
-Deme sus razones maestro.  
-No tengo porque. Si quieres ayudarme porque compartes y entiendes el problema y si no lárgate antes de que te ejecute por sublevación.  
-Según los interrogatorios a seguidores suyos el no llama a la guerra.  
-Claro... -se ríe- es como -gesticula con sarcasmo- ¡yo no lo mate! Él se lanzó contra mi cuchillo 18 veces!  
-No es robo lo tome sin permiso. -continua- yo no la viole. Simplemente la obligue a llenar esa cubeta. -se ríe más-  
-El punto es que lo quieres bien muerto… ¿y si mejor lo arrestamos y le hacemos un juicio?  
-O encerrado.  
-Como diga maestro.

Tras salir del despacho de Imperator empieza a preparar algunas armas, sabiendo ella de conocimientos de los llamados "ninjas" empieza su búsqueda del llamado Profeta.

Al llegar a una aldea encuentra a su objetivo, pero como se encontraba hablando ante los lugareños decide esperar a que la gente regrese a lo suyo y decide acercársele para clavarle una kunai bien cargada de veneno, pero sin que se diera cuenta es percibida por Archiver y Unbroken, Untouchable saca su lanza y Profeta se le acerca y decide hablar con su asesina.

-¿Quién eres? –le pregunta Profeta a la chica.  
-¿Y por qué quieres matarlo? –le pregunta con furia Unbroken.  
-Solo quiero advertirte Profeta. –responde la Inquisidora.  
-¿De qué? –pregunta Untouchable.  
-De… *toser* Imperator. –dice Inquisidora.  
-¿Imperator? ¿Ese altasangre sin corazón? –igualmente pregunta Archiver.  
-Sí, de el.  
-¿Qué hay con el? –pregunta Unbroken.  
-El quiere exhibir la cabeza de su amado Profeta en una pica, como advertencia de que nadie debe desafiar el orden.  
-¡¿Y tú quieres entregarlo?! –le grita Unbroken con furia.  
-Por supuesto que no.  
-¿Qué? –todos al unísono, la Inquisidora se acerca inclinada frente al Profeta.  
-Mi deber es entregarte Profeta a la justicia, pero te he visto y veo que no haces nada malo, si quieren destruirte quizás sea por envidia, quizás por temor a que si la "Igualdad de Sangres" se establece los de baja sangre se desdeñen con ellos, o ya no lo sé, tu no infundes desorden si no un mensaje, uno de igualdad, amor y libertad.  
-¿O sea no quieres hacerle nada?  
-Claro que no, si le hiciera algo créeme, su sufrimiento me pesara a mi conciencia… de todos los trolls que he de atrapar tu eres el único que merece seguir vivo, si mi maestro te quiere vivo que lo haga el.  
-¿Y porque lo haces tú? –le pregunta Untouchable.  
-El me le ordena.  
-¿Y si te unes a nosotros? –le pregunta también Archiver.  
-Agradezco su propuesta pero por mi seguridad y la de ustedes preferiría no aceptar… Profeta… yo os cuidare de ti desde las sombras, debes llevar tu mensaje, aun no es hora de que te vayas, tú me has perdonado y yo os devolveré el favor  
-Thule… -dice Untouchable.  
-Podeos ir en paz Inquisidora, gracias por tu apoyo, comprendo lo que dices y entiendo, otros en tu lugar me entregarían por la recompensa cualquiera o por deber, tu escogiste por tu conciencia, ¿yo quien soy para juzgar tales razonamientos? He ahí lo que nos diferencia de las bestias, la razón y tu la has aplicado bien, por eso te perdono la vida y os dejo ir en paz.  
-Gracias… que asi sea –se levanta.

Tras darle la mano después de ese episodio la Inquisidora regresa con su maestro entregándole el expediente del caso, fue su primera misión fallida, pero a ella no le inquieto eso, pues en su mente no dejo vivir a un criminal, dejo vivir a un hombre, nada más y desde las sombras ella seguiría al Profeta hasta el fin del tiempo. 


	7. El Santuario

**Crónicas del Profeta y otras varias.  
Capítulo 7: El Santuario.**

Aunque el grupo del Profeta siempre viajaba en grupo hubo veces en que él ordenaba separarse a sus hermanos, ya sea en parejas o individualmente para abarcar más terreno y así llevar más fácil el mensaje del Sufridor, pues en uno de estos viajes el Profeta acompañado solamente de La Intocable decidieron hacer un viaje a un lugar de bastante interés para el Profeta.

Desde hacía tiempo Thule soñó con levantar un santuario donde su maestro dejo este mundo para que todos aquellos que creían en el pudieran conocer el sitio donde fue martirizado, pero en el camino un ser los detuvo, un "rainbow drinker" (bebedor de arcoíris), un troll que se alimentaba de la sangre de los suyos (el sabor depende del color de la sangre del troll). Para algunos los rainbow drinkers eran como ellos solo que con un problema que los hacia tal y como eran, para otros eran parásitos que solo merecían la muerte, para el Profeta solo eran desdichados seres que heredaron un problema al cual estaban encadenados hasta la tumba, él siempre los vio con premura y nunca los trato de parias.

Tras toparse con el necesitado troll, la Intocable se puso detrás de Thule mientras él se le acerco y pregunto.

-¿Le sucede algo amigo mío? –le pregunto Profeta al bebedor.  
-Necesito alimento por el amor a dios. –le respondió el troll.  
-Aquí tienes hermano. –darle un pedazo de pan.  
-Le agradezco el gesto señor, pero soy un bebedor de arcoíris… si me entiende.  
-Oh ya, ya le comprendo. –sacar una daga y abrirse una herida con la cual su sangre fluye y esta la vierte en el vaso que tenía el bebedor.  
-Muchas gracias señor… otras personas me rehuirían pero usted… ¿Quién es?  
-Solo soy un mensajero, nada más.  
-Mensajero… ¿de qué o de quién?  
-Sufridor, es todo lo que le puedo decir.  
-Que Él lo bendiga… señor.

Tras dejar al pobre los dos continúan su camino, después de un rato les da algo de hambre y deciden ir a una posada de por ahí, tras consumir sus alimentos la Intocable empieza a platicar con el Profeta.

-Sabes que esa clase de "personas" son vistos como parias entre nuestro pueblo. –le dice Arcabi.  
-Lo sé, pero él es igual a nosotros.  
-¿En qué?  
-Siente, piensa, habla, come igual que nosotros, camina igual que nosotros, él tiene el mismo color tanto de piel como de cuernos.  
-Pero es un Rainbow Drinker, la gente ve hasta con temor a personas que consumen sangre.  
-Aun así sigue siendo un troll joven Arcabi y él es igual a nosotros, ¿qué sentirías si tu fueras como él?  
-Yo… me sentiría excluida, diferente  
-El Sufridor da su amor y poder a todo aquel que cree en él, incluso a los Rainbow Drinker, no siente preferencia por algunos ni excluye a ciertos, todos son acogidos en su seno.  
-Yo… lo siento Thule, es que antes de ti yo los veía hasta con repulso pero ahora es diferente, gracias por aclarar mis dudas y no vuelvo a tratar con indiferencia a uno de esos desvalidos.  
-No te preocupes, al menos vas aprendiendo amiga mía y además yo era como tú, con dudas, pero ahora ya puedo estar en paz.

Tras pagar lo que consumieron el par llega adonde se construye el Santuario del Sufridor, La Intocable se sorprende al ver el avance que este lugar tiene y a los numerosos trolls, baja, media y alta sangre que ponen de si para levantar el templo, ambos se sientan sobre un bloque de granito contemplando la construcción.

-Nunca pensé que esto se pudiera lograr. –le dice Intocable a Profeta.  
-Lo que logra el poder de la fe y la esperanza mi fiel amiga.  
-Incluso los altasangre se unieron a los bajasangre para levantar este… monumento  
-¿Monumento?  
-Perdón otra vez, es que no tengo… no tengo palabras para describir lo que veo. –El Profeta ríe un poco al escuchar esto.  
-No hay prisa, es como con el Rainbow Drinker, antes le tenías dudas y ahora le tienes confianza y lo ves como un igual, así mismo los que levantan el sepulcro de mi maestro, olvidaron sus diferencias y como iguales se unieron en una causa común y con el tiempo el fruto de esa unión se verá y todos podrán gozar de él, este es el mensaje del Sufridor inmortalizado por los siglos de los siglos.  
-Tienes razón, no hay que ver lo de afuera si no lo de adentro.  
-Exacto hija mía, me enorgulleces, aprendes rápido.  
-Gracias Thule.  
-De nada Arcabi.

Después de esto regresaron a la posada donde descansaron y al pasar unas semanas se reunieron con el resto del grupo, aquel reencuentro estuvo tan lleno de alegría y felicidad que no sabría cómo describírselos… en fin. Después de que el Profeta y su grupo dejaron este mundo aquel Santuario quedo terminado y hoy día miles visiten el Sepulcro del Sufridor recordando su mensaje y sacrificio.


	8. La Marquesa

**Crónicas del Profeta y otras diversas.  
Capítulo 8: La Marquesa.**

Cuando el Profeta hacia su viajes los hacía ya sea con todo el grupo, acompañado solamente de un de sus hermano o como el gustaba a veces hacer, solo, pero fue en una de esas andanzas donde conocería a una persona que, después de su maestro Sufridor, ocuparía parte de su vida.

Tras llegar a un puerto, puesto que su siguiente destino estaba atravesando el mar, tomo al primer navío que encontró que resulto ser mercante y tras pagar al capitán una pequeña suma empezó a hacer su viaje a través del agua, pero después de un par de días algo inesperado ocurre, una nave sospechosa de inmediato ataca la urca donde viajaba El Profeta, después la nave atacante se acercó a la urca y del navío de al lado varios corsarios empezaron a abordar, el Profeta intento tomar su martillo pero quedo inconsciente no por acción de los bandidos si no porque el mástil cayo en su cabeza noqueándolo. Tras despertar se da cuenta de que este encadenado y desarmado, los corsarios lo tomaron prisionero, tras preguntar donde estaba una voz se escucha entre los inentendibles sonidos de la tripulación, pide que le dejen a solas con Thule y pronto la líder de los piratas empieza a hablar con su prisionero.

-Miren esto, tenemos a un religioso como prisionero. –dijo la anfitriona.  
-¿Quién eres? –pregunto Profeta.  
-Permíteme presentarme, soy la Marquesa Spinneret Mindfang. –hace reverencia y se quita el sombrero.  
-Mindfang.  
-Y por cierto debes tener nombre, no querrás que te lo saque con mi espada ¿o sí?  
-Claro que tengo, pero por como ves y eres dudo que te importe, pero la gente me conoce por "Profeta de la Verdad", supongo que has de haber oído ese apodo.  
-Profe… ahhhh… eres el sangre baja que predica las ideas del Sufridor ¿no es así?  
-Incluso en aguas turbias como estas se oye mi título.  
-Eres el prisionero más valioso que he tenido en siglos, me siento afortunada… mmm… ¿cuánto valdrá vender tu culo a los altasangre que quieren tu cabeza?  
-¿Qué le paso en el brazo? –mirar el brazo de Mindfang.  
-Oh esto, un duelo con una tal Neófita… pero a ti que te importa eso.  
-Si quiere que este que es su prisionero tenga más valor manténgame como "coleccionable", le beneficiara mucho mi señora.  
-Tienes razón, bueno empieza a acostumbrarte a vivir como animal aquí, adiós. –sale de la celda y deja a Thule solo.

Después de esto Thule permanecería con cadenas y en una celda durante tiempo, tras reunirse sus hermanos empezaron a preocuparse por él y empezaron a buscarlo, temían lo peor, o lo atraparon los altasangre o murió a manos de los drones. Al pasar un par de años una ebria Mindfang bajaba al cobertizo de la nave y entro a la celda de Thule despertándolo, cayó encima de él y empezó a llorar, el Profeta, extrañado decide hablar.

-Eh… mi señora, le suce… -es interrumpido por ella.  
-Ese maldito Dualscar hijo de puta, maldita sea él. –sigue llorando.  
-No es que quisiera meterme en vuestros asuntos ni nada por el estilo pero ¿suceda algo? ¿Por qué está llorando?  
-Toda mi tripulación está dormida o borracha, eras lo único que quedaba.  
-¿Yo?  
-Necesito un abrazo… ese maldito.  
-¿Quién?  
-Dualscar.  
-¿Qué hay con él?  
-Es un imbécil, sabes, no supo apreciarme, todos los hombres son iguales, hasta tu igual.  
-Si así fuera ya hubiera muerto por intentar escapar de aquí.  
-¿Qué?  
-El amor es una fuerza igual o más poderosa que la gravedad o la muerte, es lo que puede unir a dos almas destinadas a encontrarse o a provocar su mutua destrucción, antes de conocer al Sufridor me sentía vacío, luego lo vi y decidí seguir, luego murió y ahora sigo su ejemplo.  
-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?  
-Digo que debe superar esa caída, la vida sigue mi señora, todavía puede hacer más cosas, el amor va y viene, pero gente que le estima y respeta o teme hay.  
-¿Tú me quieres?  
-Si no fuera así no le agradecería haberme mantenido con vida.  
-Espera. –ella se levanta y sale de la celda.

Después de un rato ella llega con comida más decente y una botella de ron para el Profeta, después comienzan a platicar y a partir de ese momento Mindfang decide quitarle los grilletes y cadenas a su prisionero, Thule no intento escapar después de esto, al contrario, se quedó, la Marquesa perdió un prisionero… pero gano un amigo.

Al correr el tiempo el Profeta se vuelve más que un prisionero, también es el consejero de la propia Marquesa, le asesora a la hora de iniciar asaltos y abordajes para evitar pérdidas y ganar más botín, sana y bendice a la tripulación para luego animarlos con sus palabras, cuando Mindfang estaba contenta celebraba con él, cuando tenía dudas acudía a él para aclararlas y cuando se sentía triste o frustrada la consolaba y calmaba aunque pagara los platos rotos siendo golpeado en el tentáculo. Por todo esto la Marquesa, a cambio y a pesar de seguir como prisionero, su anfitriona le daba buena comida y vino además de que dejaba que el deambulara por la cubierta, teniendo confianza plena de él sabiendo que no escaparía, en fin, los dos se llevaron tan bien hasta que un día todo termino.

Cierto día Mindfang conoció a un tal Evocador, nombre que con el tiempo no provocaría si no más que irritación a los oídos de Thule, después de un par de semanas al llegar a puerto ella bajo triste a la celda del Profeta.

-Eh… señor Profeta.  
-Dígame mi lady.  
-No sé cómo decirte esto…  
-¿Qué es lo que pasa?  
-Yo… te dejo en libertad  
-¿En libertad?  
-Si… después de todo lo que has hecho por mi siento que… esta es forma de darte las gracias  
-¿Las gracias?  
-Sí, cuando dijiste que te conservara cual "coleccionable" para que tu valor aumentara supe ahora que tenías razón, no mereces ser la botana de los altasangre que te odian, mereces ser libre, llevar lo que tu maestro te enseño.  
-Me impresiona mi señora.  
-Ya no me digas así… llámame… Serket.  
-De acuerdo… lady Serket.  
-Hasta siempre señor… -abrazar a profeta.  
-Thule  
-¿No me olvidara verdad?  
-Al contrario, sé que nos volveremos a ver, en esta vida o en la otra… es una promesa.

Al dejar el barco Thule se encamino hacia un punto donde sabía que lo esperarían sus hermanos y tenía razón, todavía lo esperaban allí, cuando le preguntaron donde había estado el simplemente respondió "por ahí".

Los destinos de ambos trolls fueron diferentes, Mindfang perdería la vida en un incidente que prefiero ahorrar escribir y Thule… bueno, eso vendrá después, pero de que la promesa del Profeta se cumpliría asi fue.


	9. La Secesión

Crónicas del Profeta y otras diversas.  
Capítulo 9: Secesión.

Ha pasado un tiempo desde que paso una larga temporada como prisionero de un barco y ahora, de nuevo reunido con sus hermanos Archiver, Untouchable y Unbroken regresa a cumplir su misión, pero también a evitar que todo lo que su maestro y él han hecho en años sea en vano en pocos segundos, ya que un troll también sigue las ideas del Sufridor… pero de un modo que lo hará enfrentarse al Profeta y de paso, dividir opiniones.

Un troll, llamado Evocador, el mismo que conoció el Profeta en tiempos de cuando él era prisionero de Mindfang, también era seguidor del Sufridor, pero a él no le agradaba esperar a que "el cambio" se cumpliera sino hacerlo realidad ahora, algo que disgustaba al Profeta, pues él no quería sino esperar, puesto que de adelantarse no llevaría sino al fracaso y de paso a que toda la lucha de su misión fuera en vano. Pronto esta división también llego a los seguidores de ambos, los que seguían al Evocador y querían el cambio de inmediato eran los "Radicales" mientras los que eran fieles a Thule y pensaban igual que el en lo que se refiere a dejar que el cambio llegara según designios superiores se conocerían como los "Moderados", hubo incidentes que llegaron desde simples discusiones hasta llegar incluso a sangrientas grescas entre unos y otros bandos, la situación con el tiempo se volvió una pesadilla, en especial para Thule.

Cierto día mientras se encontraba en la colmena Cozzdi, Profeta se enteró por voz de Unbroken que una avanzadilla de radicales fue atacada por un grupo de moderados hasta la muerte, al momento recibió un parte de La Inquisidora advirtiéndole que si no detenía a los suyos ella lo haría por sus propias manos, tanto Unbroken como Untouchable y Archiver le decían que se podía hacer al respecto, el simplemente grito y se encerró en un cuarto que le presto Archiver, acto seguido el entro y quiso dialogar con su amigo.

-¡Maldito Evocador! –tira sus libros con furia de su escritorio.  
-¿Viejo amigo que pasa? –dice el Archiver preocupado.  
-¡Él es a causa por la que todos mi deber sea en vano!  
-¿Quieres calmarte? Así como estas no lograras nada. –dice mientras Profeta se sienta en su cama.  
-Sabía que desde lo vi me daba mal espina, es un necio hacer querer llegar el cambio así forzado, lo único que lo llevara será a su destrucción, no es más que un estúpido envalentonado.  
-Thule Thule cálmate por favor, se lo que está pasando pero no es razón para perder la razón.  
-Perder la razón… ¡¿Perder la razón?! ¡¿Acaso crees que me estoy volviendo loco?!  
-Pues…  
-¡¿Crees que lo que hace ese sangre marron me afecta el cerebro?! ¡¿Qué crees que todo este asunto me dejara peor?! ¡¿Eso crees?!  
-No no hermano, claro que no, solo que.  
-¿Qué? ¡Habla hermano!  
-Te volviste un demente, te la pasas maldiciendo y volviéndote un estúpido que no deja de pensar en Evocador.  
-¿Un demente dices? Te diré algo, si ese Evocador lo que quiere es enfurecerme lo está haciendo y bastante bien. –es tomado de los hombros por Archiver.  
-Relájate hermano, por favor, te lo tomas muy a pecho, solo cálmate por favor es lo único que te pido…  
-¡DEJAME! –le da una bofetada a Archiver, que termina soltando una lagrima.  
-¿Por qué me hiciste eso?  
-Yo… yo… perdóname, no era mi idea reaccionar así… te pido una disculpa.  
-No te preocupes, estas tenso nada más, solo relájate quieres.  
-Si si… necesito tiempo a solas.

Mientras tanto Imperator pide a Inquisitor verla para hablar del "delicado asunto" de esa división entre seguidores

-Pensé que lo matarías, no que lo dejarías vivir. –dice Imperator.  
-Capturamos a uno que se hacía pasar por él, fue ajusticiado conforme a la ley mi señor. –le contesta Inquisitor.  
-Mi pequeña aprendiz… sacaríamos ventaja de esta división de no ser porque sería más preocupante que el que gane aumente la cantidad de partidarios de la rebelión.  
-¿Eso es preocupante mi señor?  
-Sí, el Gran Altasangre y por su puesto su Ilustrísima Señoría últimamente me han llamado la atención sobre el Profeta, se impacientan y exigen que atrape y ajusticie al Profeta. –recibir una taza de té que le da Inquisitor.  
-No quisiera decir nada señor, pero sería más conveniente que su imperial majestad lo ajusticie.  
-Que la Condesa lo condene?.  
-Es preferible, de hacerlo el Altasangre pues lo ejecutaría sin juicio a él… y a nosotros por tardar en aprehenderlo, especialmente a usted.  
-¿A mí?  
-Ya sabe cómo es el señor Makara… alguien intratable y que gusta de aplastar a cualquiera sea inocente o no, así que preferiblemente llévelo ante su Ilustrísima, ese es mi consejo.  
-Tienes razón, lo tomare… ya vete.

Después de irse fue a buscar a Thule para hablar con él, mientras tanto el seguía escribiendo los libros de su maestro.

-Hola Keanne –le saluda de manera fría Archiver.  
-¿Esta tu maestro?  
-Sí, ¿Qué deseas de el?  
-Hablar con el

De mala manera La Inquisidora va hacia donde esta Thule, postrado boca abajo en el suelo.

-¿Thule, estas bien?  
-No… creo que no, no lo estoy  
-Te ves preocupado  
-No es nada  
-Mmm… ¿El Evocador no es así?  
-Sí, el provocara que todo lo que hecho en años se derrumbe y haya sido en vano, eso es lo que pasa.  
-Thule, ignóralo, si la gente quiere seguirlo que lo haga, ya sellaron su destino, preocupaos por los tuyos, ellos eligieron su camino y solo ellos sabrán si hicieron bien, ya será cuestión de tiempo si se equivocaron o no, tu tranquilízate, es lo que tu maestro hubiera querido  
-Tienes razón, llegara mi hora y responderé ante ellos, por ahora solo están ellos, mi circulo y el Emperador, nada más.

Después de la charla el Profeta miro la cabeza hacia el rosetón de la parte central de su colmena, pensando en sus amigos y en aquellos que querían escuchar el mensaje de su maestro, bien sabía que había algunos que escogieron el camino hacia su propia destrucción pero otros hacia la paz, que quizás terminaría mal pero sin remordimiento, simplemente con la cabeza y vida iluminadas, pero sobre todo con paz


	10. La Orden

**Crónicas del Profeta y otras diversas  
Capítulo 10: La Orden**

La situación para ambos lados de los creyentes del Sufridor estaban en el punto más álgido, con los pro imperiales cazándolos como ratas, pero eran estos últimos los que empezaron a desencadenar una ola de terror al no solo eliminar a los sospechosos de la herejía, si no cometiendo atrocidades entre aquellos que se mantenían ajenos a la situación destruyendo ciudades y aldeas, separando y matando familias y causando dolor entre la población, algo que, a ojos del Profeta era algo que debía terminar.

Un día tras días de caminar junto al grupo vio humo salir de una aldea, Archiver detuvo a Prophet que veía consternado y lleno de curiosidad que era lo que ocurría.

-Amigo, tengo mal presentimiento. –decía Archiver.  
-¿De qué? –respondió Prophet.  
-De que pueda ser una trampa.  
-Temo por los que vivan allí, no puedo dejar que algo les pase a esas gentes inocentes… y tengo que saber que es. –va corriendo hacia la aldea.  
-Hijo de… -decía alarmada Untouchable.

Thule corría como loco hacia la aldea y lo que encontró lo puso de rodillas y conmocionado ante lo que veía, desolación, silencio, dolor, cosas que le hicieron un nudo en la garganta y lágrimas en los ojos al contemplar los cadáveres y las casas incendiadas, Thule al ver que había una troll que seguía con vida intento ir hacia ella pero de repente aparecieron los hombres de su Imperiosa, quienes al capturar a la joven vieron al sangre naranja.

-Mira quien tenemos acá. –decía burlonamente uno de los soldados.  
-Conozco a este, es el hereje al que llaman "Profeta de la Verdad". –le respondía el otro-  
-Lo están viendo. –les comprobó Thule.  
-Tú eres al que Su Imperial Majestad quiere quemar hasta su alma.  
-Suelten a esa chica en este instante, ella no les ha hecho nada. –los miraba Prophet con algo de ira.  
-Tu tan solo eres uno, ¿Qué podrías hacer tu? Solo eres un hablador, cuando te acabemos llevaremos tu cabeza a su Señoría, no te imaginaras lo ricos que terminaremos gracias a ti. –Amenazaba el otro soldado  
-Con que… un hablador. –desenfundar un martillo.

Los malvados saqueadores fueron de inmediato apabullados a martillazos, uno de ellos intento pedir refuerzos y escapar, no se supo que, lo que fuera simplemente con un "recibid Su paz" fue liquidado. Tras la batalla, la joven cautiva corrió a abrazar al Profeta agradeciéndole por haberle salvado la vida, acto seguido aquella chica se fue corriendo, el profeta y soltando unas lágrimas miro el desolado paisaje y la Intocable se le acerco.

-Thule… ¿estás bien? –le preguntaba Arcabi de manera cariñosa.  
-No… esto… es… horrible. –respondió Thule.  
-Ya ya, tu no sabías que esto pasaría.  
-Sé que esto pasaría, que por seguir a mi maestro inocentes morirían por mi culpa, solo mira este lugar, un tranquilo pueblo donde la tranquilidad se respiraba y los niños radiaban alegría a través de risas y juegos ahora es un lúgubre escenario de tristeza y dolor, como…  
-¿Cómo qué?  
-Como si fuera el testimonio de gente que no desea más que el odio, como… no pude llegar a tiempo para salvarlos. –dar puñetazo al suelo  
-No puedes estar en todos lados greñudo. –gritaba Irrompible desde lejos.  
-Kyreen no te metas por favor. –le grita Intocable.  
-Tiene razón, no puedo estar en todos lados… o quizás…

De inmediato el Profeta se levantó de donde se encontraba y abrió en grande los ojos, como si estuviera iluminado, de inmediato le pidió a Archiver acercarse para darle un mensaje.

-Cozzdi venid, hay algo que quiero que hagas  
-¿Otra vez rastas Thule? –le pregunto Archiver.  
-Eso no hijo, me refiero a que me redactes un mensaje.  
-¿A quién va dirigido?  
-A los nuestros, a los que siguen las enseñanzas de la "Palabra de la Verdad" pero que no son tan extremos como los del Evocador, si quiero proteger a las buenas almas que hay en nuestro mundo quiero no solo convertirlos en "Portadores de la palabra" si no en "Paladines de la palabra", ya verás a que me refiero.

El Archivador procedió a elaborar cartas a todos los varios seguidores, contactos y amigos que tenía el Profeta, pero solo escogió a los que eran dignos que terminaron siendo 12 en total (incluyendo a los del círculo del propio Profeta), entre ellos El Ilusionista de apellido Anarta, La Exiliada con apellido Exilien y una joven seguidora de Thule, apellido Loftus pero título algunos le decían La Vidente de Tormentas, cuya aparición sería importante después, pero concentrémonos acá.

Convocados todos en la colmena Thule el Profeta hablo ante los escogidos para lo que él tenía preparado para ellos.

-Hermanos míos, la razón por la cual los he reunido en este sacro sitio fue, primero, muchos de nuestros hermanos, los que siguieron la senda equivocada del Evocador y aquellos inocentes que son ajenos a nuestra situación son asesinados sin piedad y sus hogares saqueados y destruidos por los agentes imperiales que nos ven como una amenaza, sé que muchos de ustedes quieren hacer algo por ellos y lo entiendo, y es por eso que los he reunido.  
-¿A que nos reuniste Thule? habladnos camarada. –le decía El Ilusionista.  
-A formar… una orden.  
-¿Una orden? –consternada le decía La Exiliada  
-Así es, una orden de paladines, caballeros que lucharan con la palabra con aquellos que acepten el mensaje y con sangre y acero con aquellos que solo buscan destrucción.  
-¿Pelear? ¿Quieres que peleemos? ¿Y si arriesgamos la vida? ¿Qué ganamos con eso? –hacia estas preguntas La Vidente.  
-No pelearan por mí ni por otra cosa, pelearan por El, por su mensaje y por aquellos a los que protegen y quieren, lucharan por la justicia, la verdad, el amor, la igualdad y la libertad, aunque eso signifique ofrendar sus vidas, pero lo harán por una causa justa.  
-Yo no creo que sea buena idea. –decía preocupada Exilien.  
-No vale la pena arriesgar la vida de esa manera. –hablaba Anarta.  
-Claro que lo vale, no lucharan solos, el Emperador y el Sufridor estarán junto a ustedes cada momento en cada batalla y en cada victoria.  
-Thule tiene razón, ya nuestras vidas no valen nada ya, tomamos el camino y ya no hay marcha atrás, es nuestro deber proteger a los que creen, sea o no a nuestro mensaje, pero debemos hacerlo. –decía Loftus a los demás miembros de la reunión.  
-Tiene razón, mucha razón. –decían los demás asistentes.  
-Concuerdo, entonces… os uniremos a tu orden Thule. –decía Exilien con una reverencia.  
-Que así sea pues… pues desde este momento, yo… Sirius Thule, Profeta de la Verdad y portador de la palabra del Emperador y del mensaje del Sufridor os nombro "Paladines de la Palabra" y portadores del "Martillo del Emperador", desde hoy hasta el fin del tiempo seréis conocidos, defensores de la justicia, la fe, libertad, amor, verdad e igualdad como "La Orden del Martillo". –alzar su martillo.  
-Nuestras vidas no son nada, el Emperador protege así como nosotros protegemos a los suyos. –decían todos arrodillados al unísono.  
-Arrodillaos ante el martillo santificado y citad conmigo "Por el Sufridor y el Emperador, que nadie diga que no valemos" –alza su Martillo del Profeta.  
-¡Por el Sufridor y el Emperador, nosotros somos sus paladines, sus martillos contra el mal y el odio, nosotros no conocemos el miedo, nuestro deber es servir y proteger aun con la vida si ha de ser, QUE NADIE DIGA QUE NO VALEMOS! –alzar sus martillos como miembros y paladines de la orden todos los asistentes.

Con este juramento la Orden del Martillo acababa de nacer y a partir de allí se suscitarían gestas por parte de estos guerreros cuya Orden con el devenir de los años empezó a crecer y ser más fuerte. Tiempo después empezaría lo que algunos llamaron las "Guerras del Martillo" donde la Orden libro batallas contra ejércitos imperiales, fuerzas del mal y contra incluso el propio Evocador como la batalla de la Grieta de Ferox, el cerco del Colmillo y la batalla del cañón Termidor… pero esas son otras historias que por el momento prefiero no contar y que serán citadas en otra oportunidad no muy lejana.


	11. El Cumplimiento

**Las Crónicas del Profeta y otras diversas  
Capitulo 11: Cumplimiento**

Tras una de las tantas batallas que libro en su vida junto a sus hermanos, el Profeta, con la armadura cubierta de manchas de sangre ajena y las heridas que lo aquejaban se termina sentando en el suelo meditando acerca de todo, especialmente de algo que no lo dejaba dormir hace días y el bien sabía que "su hora" estaba muy cerca, una Untouchable preocupada le abraza pero el Profeta sigue preocupado por su futuro, pero bien le dice que ya está escrito y el como hombre de palabra ha de cumplir.

Mientras tanto Imperator se impacientaba cada día mas pues con el paso del tiempo sus lacayos no conseguían aprehender a Thule y sus superiores esperaban derramar su sangre si no conseguían al Profeta, hasta que un día Inquisitor llego con lo que parecía un plan.

-Mi maestro. –saludaba Inquisitor.  
-¿Sabes algo? –preguntaba preocupado Imperator.  
-¿Se encuentra bien?  
-¿Encontrarme bien? ¡Claro que no! El tonto Profeta sigue libre por allí y el Altasangre acaba de darme un ultimátum, lo aprehendemos o mi sangre pagara la suya.  
-Tranquilícese mi señor.  
-¡¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice en estos momentos?!  
-Tengo la sensación de que esta noche el Profeta estará en nuestras manos  
-¿Cómo sabes eso o como harás eso?  
-Ya lo vera, solo espere… tenga paciencia.

Al caer la noche el Profeta de la Verdad se reúne con los suyos, a su lado su buen amigo Archiver y la siempre fiel Untouchable, reunidos todos en lo que parece una ligera cena Thule habla ante los suyos.

-Hermanos míos, los he de reunir aquí para… decirles… que la hora ha llegado. –empieza Thule.  
-¿Qué clase de hora? –preguntaba Unbroken sin interés alguno.  
-Está escrito que he de morir a causa de mi deber y que alguien cercano me ha de entregar a la ley.  
-¡¿QUE?! –todos al unísono.  
-Eso nunca lo permitiremos Thule. –decía preocupada la Vidente  
-No pueden evitar lo que está escrito en los textos santos.  
-¿Pero? ¿Pero? ¿Qué será de nosotros sin ti Thule? –decía triste Untouchable.  
-Deben de continuar su camino sin mí, así como él me ha enviado los envió a ustedes, llevad la palabra del Sufridor a cada rincón del universo, que yo he de cumplir una última misión.  
-Eso jamás Sir… déjame protegerte… -es interrumpido Archiver.  
-No, lo escrito debe de cumplirse y así será, no se interpongan en los designios del destino, se los pido por favor, dejen que Su voluntad se cumpla, no intervengan. –se levanta.  
-Profeta… no te… vayas. –decía triste y entre sollozos una herida Untouchable.  
-Ponte un abrigo, hace frio afuera. –decía a modo de broma Unbroken.

Tras esta escena Profeta sale del templo y encaminándose a un jardín no lejos de allí se arrodilla bajo un cerezo, de lo único que se escucha de él son sus lamentos, dudas y llantos, sabía que el momento iba a llegar pero debía afrontarlo como lo hizo en tantas batallas, de pie y con la frente en alto. Detrás de un árbol estaba Archiver que lo había seguido discretamente hasta ese jardín, bien escondido el para evitar ser detectado por su amigo lo escucha y aunque quiere intervenir para salvar a su amigo no debía hacerlo, el así se lo dijo, unos momentos después apareció una turba, eran soldados y junto a ellos La Inquisidora, llego el momento, venían a por Thule.

-¿Listo para esto Thule? –pregunta Inquisitor.  
-No lo habría de esta mejor. –respondió Profeta.  
-¿Por qué te dejas hacer esto? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tú?  
-Estaba escrito, es mi destino, mi deber en esta vida ha terminado.  
-¿Puedes cambiar eso sabias? Puedo ayudarte, el mundo quiere que estés vivo para seguir llevando el mensaje de tu maestro.  
-Agradezco vuestro humilde gesto, pero nadie debe contravenir lo dicho en los textos santos.  
-Si te dejas entregar al Imperator lo que te hará el será tan horrible que me darían ganas de vomitar si te lo describo.  
-He soportado el dolor antes, ya no he de temerle a la muerte amiga mía.  
-¿Y qué hay de tus amigos? Imperator les hará lo mismo o peor que a ti.  
-Ellos estarán bien, saben que por mí y por Él se han de salvar, ya no deben de temer a tu maestro, ni a la muerte, ni al destino.  
-¿y si te doy unos minutos de ventaja?  
-No tendría caso, anda, ponedme las esposas y grilletes, si he de afrontar mi destino que sea como un caballero, fiel hasta el final  
-Bueno… *sollozo* si vos lo decís… soldados… aprehendan a este hombre e informad a su ilustrísima majestad.

Archiver estaba viendo como el primer amigo que tuvo en su vida era entregado por voluntad propia, el coraje era tan grande que querías rescatarlo de sus captores, pero de repente lo vio y sin decirle palabra o gesto alguno lo detiene, Cozzdi quedo desgarrado, el gran amigo que era el Profeta de la Verdad era llevado ante la justicia ¿Cómo decírselo a los demás? ¿Cómo lo tomarían? Eso apenas diciéndoselo a ellos.

Llegando a la colmena Thule el Archivador anuncia la terrible noticia y todos cabizbajos quedan callados y tristes, pero fue a Untouchable que salió repentinamente de allí intentando ir hasta Prophet pero Archiver le detuvo, diciéndole que de nada se podía hacer ya por el Arcabi termina por arrancarse a llorar, su corazón estaba roto y su alma desgarrada, la persona a la que más amaba iba a un punto de no retorno, y así en medio de la noche Archiver sostiene a una dolida Untouchable contemplando la hora más oscura de sus vidas, mientras tanto Inquisitor triste también lleva a Thule camino a la colmena Caetus para su juicio… y posterior final.


	12. Punto y final

**Crónicas del Profeta y otras diversas.  
Capítulo 12: Punto y final.**

Son días oscuros para la Orden del Martillo, puesto que el mensajero del Sufridor y su principal líder el Profeta de la Verdad se entregó a las autoridades para salvarlos de su destino y cumplimiento de sus mensajes, al mismo tiempo de su captura llega un guardia al dormitorio del Imperator con la noticia.

-¡Lord Imperator! –uno de los guardias toca la puerta y grita despertándolo.  
-Más te vale tener un motivo para hacer lo que hiciste si valoras tu vida. –Responde Imperator todo cansado.  
-Señor le traemos grandes noticias… el Profeta de la Verdad fue aprehendido por la Inquisidora.  
-¿Qué? Es broma ¿cierto?  
-Por supuesto que no mi señor, ahora mismo la Inquisidora lo trae a vuestra merced para que sea juzgado según nuestras leyes.

Después de unos días la Inquisidora, el Profeta y los guardias a cargo de ella llegaban a la colmena Caetus adonde presentarían a Thule ante el Imperator, él ya podía sentirse a salvo de no morir a manos del Altasangre o de la emperatriz, solo quedaba ver a su prisionero que yacía algo golpeado por los carceleros y encadenado cual animal, así encontró Caetus al Profeta.

-Vaya, con que tú eres el dichoso "Profeta de la Verdad". –decía en tono de malas Imperator.  
-Tú lo has dicho. –respondió el Profeta.  
-Desde que has llegado no me has causado si no problemas, igual que el patético de tu maestro.  
-Él no era patético, si no alguien que había visto la verdad.  
-Y dime ¿Qué es la verdad?  
-La verdad de la vida, la existencia, del sufrimiento, de las penas, del miedo, de la alegría, del amor, de la libertad, de todo lo que el universo tiene.  
-Ustedes dos no eran más que idealistas y unos que si eran molestos, no han hecho más que romper el equilibrio del Hemospectrum.  
-No queremos si no destruirlo, ¿es justo que por su sangre alguien sea tratado tan mal? ¿Tiene derecho uno de rebajar a su prójimo solo por tener sangre inferior? Solo es sangre, lo que importa es el corazón, lo que uno siente ¿Por qué hacer de la vida una escala sanguínea que beneficia y alivia a unos mientras a otros solo los perjudica y trae sufrimiento?  
-Basta, el orden así quedo establecido desde siempre, si lo rompes no traes más que caos… ahora solo cállate y espera a tu juicio ¿quieres?  
-¿Juicio?  
-Si juicio, por el cargo de herejía, mañana empieza la audiencia, la propia Condesa iba a ser invitada de honor pero por pequeños asuntos no estará.

Al pasar de los días se empezó a celebrar el juicio, entre el público que se encontraba presente estaban los amigos del Profeta, Archiver, Untouchable y Unbroken los tres disimulados entre el público además de la Inquisidora en primera fila, mientras en un palco especial Imperator mirando el juicio receloso, el propio Profeta aparecía en la sala con la ropa hecha harapos, su cuerpo lleno de cicatrices y marcas; y su manos y pies con los grilletes y cadenas que lo ataban, ahí estaba frente al juez que empezó a dar inicio al juicio

-Nos encontramos aquí para celebrar este juicio contra el Profeta de la Verdad, acusado de Herejía, alzamiento contra la autoridad imperial, blasfemia, posesión y propaganda de material peligroso y prohibido por su Ilustrísima además de incitación de la rebelión al pueblo, ¿el acusado tiene algo que decir antes de empezar? –decía el juez.  
-Que el Emperador decida mi destino. -Respondió Thule.

Después de varios anuncios y otros dichos el fiscal empezó a interrogar al Profeta mientras los escribanos tomaban nota.

-Diga su nombre. –pregunto el fiscal.  
-Mi nombre es Sirius Thule.  
-¿Cómo lo conocía el pueblo?  
-Me decían "El Profeta de la Verdad"  
-Según los registros usted estaba en el ejército imperial.  
-Hubo un tiempo que fui un caballero.  
-Y eras de los mejores dicen, ¿Cuándo fue que empezó a volverse el Profeta?  
-No lo sé  
-Mejor dicho ¿cuándo empezó a predicar entre la gente?  
-Desde hace tiempo.  
-¿Qué sabe usted del Sufridor?  
-Fui uno de sus seguidores y aprendices.  
-Y tu seguiste difundiendo sus enseñanzas  
-Así es.  
-¿Seguiste luchando aun después de dejar al ejercito?-  
-Si, en ocasiones  
-Dicen que hiciste milagros.  
-Solo cumplí con los mandatos de mi maestro.  
-Déjame decirte algo ¿estás dispuesto a retractarte de tus enseñanzas?  
-Prefiero morir creyendo que vivir negando.  
-Pues entonces será tu fin.

Tras largas horas de sesión seguía el mismo juicio, el Imperator seguía impaciente pues le llegaban mensajes del Altasangre y la propia Condesa que no esperaban más que lo declararan culpable de una vez. Día con día el juicio parecía eterno, los diferentes testigos (la mayoría falsos) y los no tan concordantes testimonios no hacían más que alargar las discusiones, un día el juez termino por saber la duda que lo colmaría de aquí al fin de este juicio cuando el fiscal interrogo a Thule.

-Usted ataco a un altasangre ¿no es así? –pregunto el fiscal.  
-Sí. –respondio Thule.  
-Según los testimonios ataco al altasangre solo porque él le dio de latigazos a un sangre baja por no arrodillarse.  
-En efecto.  
-El transgredir ejecución de la justicia es delito sabia  
-Es delito mayor ante sus ojos tratar a su prójimo ¿Qué derecho tiene uno de tratar tan mal a su prójimo por su sangre? Dígame, ¿si usted estuviera en la misma situación no estaría pensando lo mismo que yo? ¿Tiene el troll derecho a ser superior a otro solo por cosas patéticas como la sangre? Todos somos iguales, color de cuernos, piel, modo de pensar, la sangre es lo de menos ¿Por qué tratar tan mal a alguien solo por una pequeñez así? El hemospectrum ha sido y siempre será lo que nos hará peor que animales, incluso ellos tratan mejor a sus semejantes que nosotros, la sangre no debería ser motivo para discriminar o para odiar, el troll ha sido creado por igual y ha de ser juzgado por igual, por eso le detuve, no iba a permitir que abusara de un inocente solo por la sangre y si fuera necesario lo haría aún mas

Los días corrían y el juicio se ponía más caliente que nunca, hasta que un dia el propio Imperator bajo órdenes directas de la propia Condesa le da punto y final al juicio.

-Yo, Medeis Caetus "The Imperator" os sentencio a Sirius Thule, conocido por el pueblo llano como "El Profeta de la Verdad" culpable de todos los cargos imputados y se le sentencia… ¡a muerte! Yo así lo dicto por la plena autoridad de Su Imperiosa Condescendencia, emperatriz de Alternia y señora del planeta, que se haga así su voluntad.

Para el Profeta este era el fin, el cadalso lo esperaba, la noche antes de la ejecución y tras eludir montones de guardias Untouchable se le acercó para despedirlo, llorando la chica sobre sus hombros Thule le dice que sea fuerte y que no tema, acto seguido triste se va la joven y Thule con una sonrisa espera a que amanezca. Al día siguiente todo está preparado, entre el público los amigos de Profeta le miran por última vez, Inquisidora lamentándose de su gigantesca traición y el Imperator frente a él con su espada listo para consumar la vida de Sirius atravesándole su espada en el corazón, así termino la vida del Profeta de la Verdad, para el todo lo que hizo no fue en vano y el bien lo sabía, sabía que otros seguirían su ejemplo y eso lo llenaba de felicidad, antes de partir adonde se encontraba su maestro dejo unas últimas palabras.

-Y así empieza… empieza todo.


	13. Hacia la eternidad

**Las Crónicas del Profeta y otras diversas.  
Capítulo Final: Hacia la eternidad…**

Ha pasado tiempo desde que el Profeta abandono este mundo y ahora de todo ese mundo lleno de cosas hermosas es ahora vacío y miserable, sus seguidores uno por uno sufrió un destino igual o peor que el de él y de su Orden ya no queda más que cenizas, a excepción de su palabra que sigue viva en aquellos que lo escucharon y por supuesto lo siguieron en secreto. Desde el horizonte de una pradera una Inquisidora mira el alba junto a su aprendiz, un sangre baja llamado El Artificiero que le pregunta a la susodicha al verla tan inspirada con la estampa.

-Mi maestra dígame ¿Por qué contempla tan esperanzada al firmamento? –pregunta Artificiero.  
-Miro al horizonte y me trae viejas añoranzas. –Responde la Inquisidora  
-¿Qué añoranzas?  
-Aquellas de un troll, visto por los míos como un alborotador, pero que era un hombre solamente, justo, recto y con un propósito inútil para ellos pero bello para mí.  
-¿Quién era? No es ese Profeta del que tanto habla.  
-En efecto mi aprendiz, del Profeta de la Verdad, tan justo y tan puro, despreciado por los que tenían miedo de perder su poder.  
-Parece que le tenía afecto y mucho.  
-En efecto, te contare que cuando mi señor me encomendó llevarlo a la justicia lo conocí y vi en el no a un criminal, si no a un inocente que solo hacia su deber, nunca vi mal en él.  
-¿Y por qué el señor Imperator le odiaba?  
-Porque él era lo único que ponía en jaque su posición y su vida ante las altas autoridades de Alternia, el jamás quiso conocerlos, solo quería proteger su nivel.  
-¿Cómo era el Profeta?  
-Era algo alto, de cabello largo, vestido humilde pero con cota de malla, decía que nunca sabia cuando iba a pelear e iba a ser necesario tenerla puesta. –ríe un poco.  
-¿Y tenía amigos o era un solitario?  
-La gente le seguía pero tenía un circulo que lo acompañaba a todas partes. –se levanta.

Tanto maestra y discípulo caminan por el prado hasta llegar a lo que sería la colmena Thule, mirando los vitrales y en el centro una tumba, consagrada al mismo Profeta, el Artificiero todavía curioso sigue preguntándole a Inquisidora sobre él.

-He aquí su último lugar de descanso. –señala el sarcófago del Profeta.  
-Oh… debió ser muy doloroso darle un último adiós.  
-En efecto.  
-Nunca me respondió que fue de su círculo o quienes eran.  
-Bueno, con él estaba Archiver que era un joven mago y bibliotecario, Unbroken silenciosa pero leal y luego estaba Untouchable, frágil como la porcelana pero valiente como un león, decían que le tenía algo de cariño y algo más al Profeta, ellos siempre estuvieron al lado de el hasta el final.  
-¿y que fue de ellos?  
-Archiver fue quemado vivo y su hogar igual, una titánica masa de saber del planeta desapareció de un golpe después de eso, Unbroken se dice que desapareció mientras que Untouchable cuentan fue mancillada y ejecutada, me dolió tanto ver su cuerpo colgado a modo de escarmiento, el resto de la Orden del Martillo tuvo un fin desconocido  
-Debió ser terrible maestra.  
-Lo fue mi discípulo.  
-Me contaron que su martillo intentaron destruirlo pero no pudieron encontrarlo  
-Es porque yo lo tengo  
-¡¿Usted qué?!  
-Así es y hablando de eso. –sacar el martillo.  
-El Puño de la Palabra.  
-Sí, es momento de dejarlo con su dueño, ayúdame a abrir la tumba.

A duras penas tanto Keanne como Monroy (así se apedillaba el Artificiero) abren la tumba y ven que el cuerpo ya no está, temiendo que lo hayan robado buscan por la colmena pero no hayan nada, la Inquisidora se sienta en el suelo preocupada por el cuerpo hasta que oye una voz en su mente.

-¿Por qué estás tan preocupada? –le responda la voz.  
-El cuerpo del Profeta desapareció, temo que lo hayan robado los altasangre y despedazado. –responde triste La Inquisidora.  
-Lo pensáis, mas no fue así.  
-¿No lo fue?  
-El cuerpo que buscáis se unió al alma de su dueño en una sola forma y ascendió a la eternidad, eso fue todo.  
-Espera ¿pueden cuerpo y alma fusionarse? ¿Cómo?  
-Ya pronto lo sabrás amiga mía.  
-Amiga mi… Tu… ¿Thule? –con lágrimas en los ojos.  
-Así es, te he visto a ti y a tu aprendiz y he visto que todavía tienen fe.  
-Oh maestro que será el mundo sin ti.  
-No temáis, que yo estaré con vosotros… hasta el fin de los tiempos.

De repente la voz desaparece y una contentada Inquisidora le da el martillo a Artificiero, tras explicarle todo el deposita el arma dentro del sepulcro y lo cierra, acto seguido salen de la colmena y él quiere preguntarle algo más a su mentora.

-Eh maestra dígame… ¿qué le paso? –pregunta Monroy.  
-Nada nada.  
-¿Entonces?  
-Lo escuche  
-¿A quién?  
-A Thule  
-¿Profeta?  
-Si… me dijo que tuviéramos fe y creyéramos.  
-¿Y que fue del cuerpo?  
-Se unió a su espíritu y ahora camina al lado de su maestro, ahora nos toca a nosotros llevar su mensaje ¿te animas?  
-Si… que así sea maestra.

Con este gesto dejan en el sepulcro el ultimo testimonio del Profeta de la Verdad y parten a continuar su obra al igual que muchos otros, quizás el ya no esté con nosotros en cuerpo pero sus ideas siguen más vivas que nunca… ¿y que fue del Martillo? Sigue reposando en la tumba del Profeta, esperando a su próximo portador y que quizás continúe su obra… pero quizás, quizás algún día ese elegido aparezca y lo haga, por ahora amable lector vivid la vida como el quiso, a plenitud, con igualdad, justicia, libertad y amor… eso fue lo que hubiera querido, como lo hubiese querido Sirius Thule… El Profeta de la Verdad

Que el Emperador, el Sufridor y el Profeta les de su paz y les proteja, ellos estarán con nosotros… hasta el fin del tiempo.

FIN


End file.
